muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ReneeLouvier
Signatures Hi, Sara! I saw your addition to the Scooter page -- thanks for adding the link! I want to clarify when you use the signature. That's just for talk pages, like this one. There's a talk page for every user and for every article -- you can see it by clicking the "Discussion" tab at the top of each page. When you post a message on a talk page, you should sign it, but you don't use it just for additions to an article. Let me know if you have any questions! -- Danny Toughpigs 15:02, 30 March 2006 (UTC) :Thank you! I'm still really new to this wiki, and as soon as I get my scanner working I'll add more to the Muppet Kids as I have 5 of their books. Uh, wasn't sure what to do with the signature here, and I'm not even sure if you'll get this!! Thanks for all the help, Danny! ReneeLouvier 15:05, 30 March 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's perfect! It takes a little bit to get used to how the wiki works. You'll pick up all the tricks soon. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:15, 30 March 2006 (UTC) :::Danny! Can I get some help with the Seinfeld Babies pages!? I can get the picture to work! I've got Baby Elaine, 2 of Baby George, and one of Kramer. As well as 5 Muppet Kids books, none of them with descriptors OR pictures. And I have pictures as soon as I alter them down to size. And I'm currently putting descriptors. I can also put ISBN numbers and information, but I don't know how to do that. I've tried simply pasting and altering information but it isn't seeming to work. Can you help me? ---ReneeLouvier 15:46, 30 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Sure! I looked at the image tag you put on Baby Elaine, and it's just a little bit off. ::::This is the tag that you wrote: ::::The correct tag is: ::::There's no | between Image: and the image name. Also, put "frame" in the tag, to put a frame around the picture. You've almost got it, though! ::::The book information is done with a template, which you can find here: Template:Book. There's instructions on that page for how to use the template. Try it out, and if you're having trouble, we'll help you figure it out. ::::And one other tip: When you add a page like the Muppet Kids book, you can put it in a category by adding a category tag at the bottom, like this: Category:Muppet Books. ::::You're doing great! Keep trying stuff, and check the Muppet Wiki FAQ as you go, to learn more tricks. -- Danny Toughpigs 16:02, 30 March 2006 (UTC) :::::Thanks, Danny. You're a big help to me! And I really hope I am too to you guys! -- ReneeLouvier 16:08, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Peter, I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if there's anything I can help you with! -- Pantalones 14:47, 30 March 2006 (UTC)